


Waiting for Torgo

by dark_roast



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-22
Updated: 2005-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_roast/pseuds/dark_roast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rated G (although the combination of "Manos" and Samuel Beckett probably isn't for the faint of heart).<br/>Episode(s) Referenced: #424, "Manos" The Hands of Fate<br/>Script format.</p><p>Also, I would like to <s>thank</s> blame <b>LupineVirtuoso</b> for suggesting this idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for Torgo

Waiting for Torgo  
A Tragicomedy in One Act  
***

Bridge of the Satellite of Love. A papier-mache tree.  
Evening.

_Crow T. Robot, sitting on the command console, tries to take off his gold stripper boots, unsuccessfully. Thomas J. Servo enters._

CROW: Nothing to be done.  
SERVO: I'm beginning to come round to that opinion. We're trapped in space. I say to myself, Servo, I say... you're a young, cosmopolitan robot in the prime of your life, ready to rock the future like a hurricane. You have an appointment to meet Death in Samarkand. And then I go back to bed.

_Servo notices Crow._

SERVO: So there you are again.  
CROW: Yep. That's me. Pretty much.  
SERVO: I thought you were gone forever.  
CROW: No such luck. Hey! A little help here?  
SERVO: Back to back, keeping our sanity through bad movie after bad movie. We were heroes in those days. Now it's too late. What are you doing?  
CROW: Taking off my boot. Did that never happen to you?

_He notices Servo doesn't have any feet._

CROW: Never mind. Are we done? Let's leave.

_They do not move._

SERVO: People are ignorant.  
CROW: Yes. It's very sad. Now, come on. Let's go play City of Heroes.  
SERVO: We can't.  
CROW: Why not?  
SERVO: We're waiting for Torgo.  
CROW: You sure it was here?  
SERVO: He said by the tree.  
CROW: What's the point of this sketch, exactly?  
SERVO: Psst! You're breaking character.

_Crow rolls his eyes._

SERVO: We'll come back tomorrow.  
CROW: Does that mean we can leave now?  
SERVO: Absolutely.

_Crow leaves; Servo does not move._

SERVO: Crow!

_Crow returns._

CROW: What?  
SERVO: You can't leave!  
CROW: You said we could.  
SERVO: This is absurdist theater.  
CROW: It certainly is.  
SERVO: We're waiting for Torgo.  
CROW: Fine.

_Crow resumes his seat under the papier-mache tree, looking grumpy._

SERVO: We'll come here every day until we meet him. We came here yesterday.  
CROW: You recognize this place?  
SERVO: I didn't say that. It could have been Monday we were supposed to meet Torgo. Or Thursday. Or some other Saturday last month...

_Crow falls asleep._

SERVO: Crow!  
CROW: Aah! Football practice! What?  
SERVO: I got lonely.  
CROW: I hate you. I was having this dream about Kim Cattrall --  
SERVO: No! You mustn't tell me!

_Joel enters, wearing his "The Master" robe, and leading Gypsy on a rope._

JOEL: I present myself. I am The Master.  
SERVO: You're not Mr. Torgo?  
JOEL: I am The Master! Have you never heard of me? Oh, and this is my minion.  
GYPSY: Rrrrrrr...Richard Basehart! Woof!  
JOEL: SILENCE, HELLBEAST!  
GYPSY: It's the chafing. Sorry.  
SERVO: We're waiting for Torgo.  
JOEL: HA! I killed him! He was an infidel who did not serve Manos, The Dark Lord! Now we can all have lunch.  
CROW: Hooray!  
SERVO: You two ruin everything! I hate you!

_Servo exits crying._

JOEL: Aw... Hey, Servo...!  
CROW: It's his own fault. Who does a sketch about _Beckett_? How is _that_ funny?  
GYPSY: Especially since _Manos_ is exactly like a Beckett play.  
CROW: Gypsy, you are oh-so wise.  
GYPSY: Yes. Yes, I am.

_Several minutes of silence pass._

CROW: Hey, Joel?  
JOEL: Yes?  
CROW: Does Torgo -- I mean, Godot -- ever show up at the end of the play?  
JOEL: My little golden friend, I do not know. I only got through Act One.  
GYPSY: We should see if Servo's all right.  
CROW: Yeah, probably.  
JOEL: Yes. Let's go.

_They do not move. Crow continues to tug on his boot._  


THE END  
***


End file.
